T2LN TebakTebakan Lucu ala Naruto
by kaze seimaru no ichi
Summary: Para character anime Naruto sedang main Tebak-Tebak an yang lucu dan garing. Bagaimanakah ke-OOC an mereka?
1. Hinata & Ino

**Hallo para readers, KASEMACHI (KAze SEi MAru no iCHI) akan membawa fic yang penuh dengan G2LA (Garin, Gaje, Lebay+Aneh).**

.

.  
DISCLAIMER : Naruto itu Always Has Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.  
WARNING : OOC, FG2LA (Fic yang Gaje, Garing, Lebay+Aneh).

.

.

TITLE : T2LN (TEBAK-TEBAKAN LUCU ALA NARUTO). CHAP 1  
(KAZE SEIMARU NO ICHI VERSION).

.

.  
HAPPY READING!

.

.  
  
Disebuah bangku di sudut desa Konoha hiduplah (baca: duduklah) dua makhluk cewek yang Gj *coba bayangin siapa dia?*. Cewek pertama berambut panjang terikat, memakai baju warna ungu, mengambarkan hatinya yang sedang melajang (baca: janda) *di tendang ma Ino*. Yang ke dua adalah wanita berambut biru panjang terurai lebat, menggambarkan keindahan dan ketenangan, *di tendang lagi ama ino, karena memuji-muji hinata dengan lebay*.

Hinata : "Ino, apakah kau masih ingat tetang kepergian sasuke?"

Ino menganggukan kepala karena ia danduterz, eh maksud nya ia ingat.

Ino : "Ia, gwe masih ingat"  
Hinata : "Talking-talking *sumpah, Hinata OOC banget* are you know, why sasuke get out from Konoha."  
Ino : (bingung) "you ngemeng ape seh."  
Hinata : (Sweatdrop Tingkat Tinggi) "Ino artinya, ngomong2 apa kau tau mengapa sasuke meninggalkan konoha."  
Ino : "Oalah, Kalau itu mah gwe tempe, eh tau, karena ia ingin balas dendam ke Itachi."  
Hinata : (menggelengkan kepala) "ne,ne,ne"  
Ino :"mungikin karna gwe tolak, karena sakit hati, ia pergi".  
Hinata : (sweatdrop tingkat tinggi) "masak sih... Kayaknya gak mungkin".  
Ino : "ya, gak mungkin juga"  
Hinata : (dalem hati : dasar orang aneh)  
Ino : "terus kenapa dong..."  
Hinata : "coba tebak lagi".  
Ino : " mungkin karena ia... Gak mungkin, Gak Mungkin.." (Ino hampir berteriak keras namun berhasil di cegah Hinata)  
Hinata : "Gak mungkin apa?"  
Ino : "Masak karena di tolak sakura, hah gak mungikan kan"  
Hinata : "Gak, bukan itu"  
Ino : (bernafas lega) "Syukurlah"  
Hinata : (dalem hati : dasar orang aneh)  
Ino : "Trus siapa dong?."  
Hinata : "Itu karna... Karna... Karna..."

Hinata terus ngomong karena *OOC bangets Hinata* sampai akhirnya berhenti oleh amukan ino.  
Ino : (marah) "Karena apa?"  
Hinata :" Itu karna ia mau ngambil uang tabungnya yang di curi itachi".  
Ino : (sweatdrop tingkat tingi)

.

.****

THE END

.

SEKIAN DARI SAYA MOHON MAAF JIKA ADA KESALAHAN DALAM FIC INI.

.

.  
Sampai jumpa di Chap2.

.

PLEASE WRITE YOUR REVIEW


	2. Neji & Tenten

Hallo para readers yang terhormat. Kaze Seimaru no ichi kembali lagi dari hiatus lamanya. Maklum banyak ujian yang menghampiri.

Disclaimer : Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Super OOC, FG2LA *tahukan*.

A/N : Akhirnya bisa update T2LN juga. Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika pada chapter 1 banyak kesalahan, saya juga sangat bertrima kasih atas reviewnya. Gak usah panjang lebar selebar tubuh Chouji *di tepak chouji*, mari kita lihat aja ceritanya.

.

.

T2LN (TEBAK-TEBAKAN LUCU ALA NARUTO)  
CHAPTER 2

.

HAPPY READING.

.

.

Malam yang indah penuh bintang dan bulan. Terdapat dua sosok anak manusia yang sedang naik ke atas *ya iyalah naik itu ke atas, masak naik ke bawah* atap, dimana terdapat sebuah tempat yang dapat melihat konoha at night secara jelas. Sosok itu adalah Neji dan Ten-ten.

Neji : "Ten menurutmu kenapa orang kalau menyatakan cinta mesti bawa bunga?."  
Ten-ten : (dalem hati), apa? neji mau nembak aku!

Jantung Ten-Ten berdetak kencang seperti genderang mau perang *kok kayak lagu ya*

Neji : "Ten, Ten-Ten, kok bengong"  
Ten-Ten : "Oh, ya, mungkin karena biar romantis gitu"

Jantung Ten-Ten makin berdetak kencang. Pikiran Ten-Ten makin menjadi, bahwa ia akan menerima tanda kasih dari Neji, sahabatnya.

Neji : "Salah..." (plus menggelengkan kepalanya)  
Ten-Ten : "Trus apa donk" (dengan genit dan sok im03t)  
Neji : "Itu karna... Karna... Karna..."

Ten-Ten semakin menjadi, mukanya makin merah menyala. Dalam hati ia berkata "Neji, ayo bilang Karna aku cinta kamu, ayo cepat bilang".

Neji : "Itu karena... Kalau bawa pisau namanya nodong"

Mendengar jawaban Neji, Ten-Ten langsung Sweatdrop Tingkat Tinggi, kecewa, sekaligus Marah. Semua hayalanya hanya sia-sia, impiannya di tembak neji tinggal impian. Kini semua amarah memuncak, aura hitam mulai mencuat dan berubah menjadi Deathglare Super Mematikan.

Ten-Ten : (menampar neji) 'plak'.  
Neji : "hadoh... Ada apa Ten-Ten? Kenapa menamparku, aku salah apa? Apa kau marah?"

Ten-Ten meninggalkan Neji dengan seribu pertanyaan yang terbesit.

.

THE END.

.

Untuk Chap 2 sekian dulu mohon maaf jika cerita aneh dan garing. Chap 3 menyusul dulu.

.

DON'T FORGET, WRITE YOUR REVIEW. 


	3. Sasori & Deidara

Hallo readers yang terhormat *readers : muji-muji ni ye*. Kaze Seimaru no Ichi kembali membawa T2LN Chap 3. Saya sungguh berterimakasih kepada reviewer dan readers yang membaca karya garing saya, dan trimakasih atas sarannya.

Disclaimer: Naruto always has Masashi Kishimoto. But this story has me.

WARNING : FG2LA (Fic yang Garing, Gaje, Lebay+Aneh), OOC virus tersebar ria pada fic ini.

.

T2LN (TEBAK-TEBAKAN LUCU ALA NARUTO)

Sasori dan Deidara

.

HAPPY READING!

.

Di gua yang bobrok terdapat 2 makhluk yang gak nyadar kalau mereka sendiri itu gaje. 2 makhluk itu adalah seniman akatsuki yang paling handal. Makhluk itu adalah Sasori si Pasir Merah dan Deidara *prok,prok,prok*. Mereka berdua lagi ngobrol di pojokan, sementara Akatsuki member lainnya sibuk sendiri. Ada Itachi yang lagi medicure *maaf saya nggak tau tulisannya benar atau salah*. Sedangkan Kisame lagi nyelem di kali dekat makras. Lalu sang Leader ikutan mojok kayak SasoDei, namun tetap dengan sang pujaan hati *cuit3x*. Kakuzu lagi ngitung duit, sementara Hidan, Tobi dan Zetsu lagi bermalas-malas ria di kamar mereka.

Sasori : "Dei, bay the way, hari ini gua kok sepi banget"  
Deidara : "ya, sungguh aneh"  
Sasori : "Dei, loe kan pinter kan?"  
Deidara : (sesumbar mode: on) "So pasti"

Sasori menarik nafas panjang dan mulai memperbaiki duduknya *mank duduk nya rusak*

Sasori : "Pertanyaannya gini, menurut kamu diantara Akatsuki Member, siapakah yang paling abstrak, salah satu (benar 9) saja, yang pualling" (sasori mengeluarkan hujan lokal).  
Deidara : (mengelap mukanya dengan tisu) "Pualing, sih pualing, tapi nggak pakai kuah kalee"  
Sasori : "Sory wory strawbery bery, oh ya apa jawabannya?"  
Deidara : "Jawabannya pasti Sasori"  
Sasori : "Paleh loh, bukan lah, gwe kan jelas cutenya"  
Deidara : "hemmm..., pasti Tobi, Cause mukannya dan kepribadiannya abstrak" (kuping Tobi langsung gatel)  
Sasori : "Ada yang lebih abstrak lagi"  
Deidara : "hemm.."  
Sasori : "ayo jawab?"  
Deidara : "Hidan ya, dia orangnyakan super Gaje" (Hidan langsung bersin)

Sasori geleng-geleng karena ia anak dugem, eh maksudnya karena jawabannya deidara salah.

Deidara : "Mungkin Itachi, karena masak masih muda wajah keripatan, kan seharusnya yang tua yang keriput (nada suara menyindir)" (sementara Itu Itachi bersin, sehingga membuat timun di matanya tertolak jauh dan maskernya pun rusak)  
Sasori : "Loe nyindir gwe?"  
Deidara : "Sory wory Strawbery bery, trus apa donk?"  
Sasori : "Ayo, coba lagi?"  
Deidara : "Pasti Zetru yang suka Fotosintesis gak jelas, atau sih Kakuzu sang rentenir bercadar yang super jayus" (Zetput, Zetem dan Kakuzu langsung bersin dan garuk-garuk Kuping)  
Sasori : "Gwe setuju, tapi bukan itu"  
Deidara : "Trus siapa donk"

Deidara langsung berpikir keras sekeras pierchingan leader. Lalu lampu 5 watt muncul di atas kepala Deidara.

Deidara : "Pasti Kisame sang manusia ikan yang suka nyemplung gak jelas" (Kisame langsung tersedak, batuk-batuk dan bersin)  
Sasori : "Salah, ne... Ne... Ne..." (dengan gaya ala india di video You Tube yang lagi buming)  
Deidara : "Oh... Ya, pasti itu"  
Sasori : "Ya, Siapa?"

Deidara diam seribu bahasa selama beberapa dekade *plakk! Author di timpuk pakai sendal* ya.. Ya... Cuma beberap detik detik.

Deidara: "Pasti Leader dan Konan-chan yang suka mojok pacaran gak jelas nan abstrak" (leader dan konan yang akan ciuman langsung gagal akibat bersin)  
Sasori : "salah"  
Deidara : "trus apa donk?"  
Sasori : "Jawabannya adalah..." (dengan wajah misterius)

Mereka berdua terhening seribu bahasa. Dan akhirnya Sasori pun angkat suara *gak berat tu*

Sasori: "Jawabanya adalah Deidara si gender gak jelas nan abstrak"  
Deidara : "Oalah Deidara, apa? Deidara kan gwe. Sas dasar kau titttttttttt *di sensor*"

Deidara dan Sasori maen kejar-kejaran. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Deidara mengkatsu dan menyebabkan Gua meledak akibat Bom  
C2 yang di ledakin Deidara.

"Deidara... " Teriak semua anggota Akatsuki minus Deidara dan Kisame.

.

TO BE COTINUE

.

SEKIAN DARI SAYA, GOMEN JIKA GAJE, GARING.  
AKHIR KATA.

DON'T FORGET WRITE YOUR REVIEW.


End file.
